


Beware the Honk Side!

by Wiccy



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Goose is prize pet who must be escorted safely to owner to avoid a diplomatic incident





	Beware the Honk Side!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

"No! Bad goose!" she was really, really starting to regret that force choking was something only Sith did, because it would really come in handy right about now, "give me back that lightsaber."

The goose cocked it's head as if in contemplation of her words, then it began to waddle forward, the saber still locked into it's beak. "That's right, good goose, bring it over here."

As she stood there with hand out, waiting to receive the lightsaber she watched as the goose made an adjustment on it's hold. "No! No! Don't push that..." 

Her words were cut off as the lightsaber ignited, it's hum echoing through the space around them. The goose spread it's wings wide and waved the saber wildly.

"Master?" she keyed her comm unit.

"What is it snips?"

"How important is it that we deliver this particular goose?" As she ignited her other lightsaber and stared down at the white, feathery menace waddling in her direction, she hoped that answer was 'not important at all snips'. Somehow, though, she doubted that was going to be the case.


End file.
